1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing method, a printing order receiving machine, and a print processing device for forming an image which is formed on an image recording medium such as a photographic printing paper or the like, on a new image recording medium, as is done, for example, when another photographic print is obtained from one photographic print.
2. Description of the Related Art
At DPE shops and laboratories and the like, when a photographic film which has been used for photography is brought-in, processing is carried out on the photographic film. At this time, if the preparation of additional prints at the time of development or index prints are requested, photographic prints or index prints are prepared by exposing photographic printing paper according to the images which are recorded on the photographic film. The photographic prints and the index print are returned to the customer together with the photographic film for which developing processing has been completed.
With the diversification of image processings in recent years, print systems have become popular in which after various image processings are carried out on image data (digital image data) which is prepared by reading an image recorded on a photographic film by a scanner or the like, a photographic print is prepared by using this image data. By using such a photographic print system, an index print, in which images which are recorded on a photographic film are disposed in a matrix-like arrangement, can also be prepared.
Further, with the popularization of digital still cameras (DSLs) or the like, at DPE shops or the like, there are cases when DTP service, in which photographic prints are prepared from image data or the like of images which have been photographed by a digital still camera, is requested. By using the above-described photographic print system, DTP service is possible.
On the other hand, usually, photograph prints are arranged and stored in an album or the like, and the photographic film is stored separately from the album and the photographic prints. Further, ordering of additional prints is carried out by viewing the photographic prints which are arranged in the album or the like.
Thus, at the time of ordering additional prints, there are cases in which the photographic prints are brought into the DPE shop or the like, rather than the photographic film or the order sheet (which is usually handed over at the time of requesting additional printing with development). In such a case, photographic prints can be prepared by reading the images of the photographic prints by a scanner, preparing image data, and exposing photographic printing paper or the like on the basis of this image data.
In order to make the ordering of additional prints more convenient, the idea of print services has been studied in which a printing order receiving machine, which is exclusively used for receiving orders for printing of additional prints or the like, is set separately from a laboratory or a DPE shop. A person who brings in photographic prints to order additional prints inputs various types of order information by himself or herself.
A print service such as this is possible if necessary items and order conditions are written-in on an order sheet. However, in a case in which the order conditions are to be recorded on the order sheet, it is difficult to place the order such that the print will have a desired finish by, for example, changing the tint at the time of printing the image. Further, in cases in which staff are provided at places at which orders for printing of additional prints are received, the locations and order receiving times are limited.
The present invention is developed in light of the above-described circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a print processing method which enables smooth ordering of a copy of an image with a desired finish by so-called self-service when the customer brings in an image recording medium on which a visible image is recorded such as a photographic print. In this print processing method the receiving of orders for additional printing is made more labor-efficient and the convenience at the time of requesting additional printing is improved. Moreover, an object of the present invention is to provide a print order receiving machine and a print processing device which are suited to this print processing method.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a print processing method for carrying out print processing in which an image which corresponds to a visible image recorded on an image recording medium is formed onto a new image recording medium, the method comprising the steps of: reading and displaying the image which is formed on the image recording medium; changing the displayed image by carrying out image processing on the basis of processing conditions which are set in accordance with inputted order conditions; recording order information, which includes the processing conditions and the inputted order conditions onto one of the image recording medium on which the visible image is formed and an order information recording medium; and forming the image which is formed on the image recording medium onto the new image recording medium on the basis of the order information.
According to the first aspect, the image which is read by the image reading means is displayed on the display means. By inputting the order conditions by the inputting means while viewing the image which is displayed on the display means, image processing can be carried out and the image can be displayed on the basis of the processing conditions set in accordance with the order conditions.
By using the order conditions and the processing conditions of the image, an image corresponding to the order conditions can be formed on a new image recording medium.
Accordingly, by inputting the order conditions while viewing the image which is displayed on the display means, an image whose finish is according to one""s liking can be formed on a new image recording medium.
Further, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a print processing method for carrying out print processing in which an image which corresponds to a visible image recorded on an image recording medium is formed, onto a new image recording medium, the method comprising the step of: recording inputted order conditions and processing conditions as order information onto the image recording medium on which the visible image is formed, and forming the image which is formed on the image recording medium onto a new image recording medium on the basis of the order information.
According to the second aspect, when the order conditions and the processing conditions of the image are inputted, the order conditions and the image processing conditions are recorded as is on the image recording medium as order information, and the order for additional printing is received. Accordingly, the person who places the order for the additional printing, inputs the order conditions and the image processing conditions. Thus, there is no need for staff to receive the order for additional printing, and the process can be made more labor-efficient. Further, orders for additional printing can always be made by self-service, and the convenience of placing an order for additional printing can be improved.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a print order receiving machine which receives a print order to record an image which corresponds to a visible image formed on an image recording medium onto a new image recording medium, said print order receiving machine comprising: image reading means for reading the visible image formed on the image recording medium; display means for displaying an image which corresponds to image data which is read by the image reading means; order condition inputting means for inputting order conditions for forming an image which corresponds to the image formed on the image recording medium onto the new image recording medium; image processing means for carrying out a predetermined image processing on the image data which is read by the image reading means on the basis of processing conditions which are set in accordance with the order conditions which are inputted by the order condition inputting means, and for changing a display image of the display means in accordance with image data which has been subjected to image processing; and recording means for recording, onto an order information recording medium, order information which includes the order conditions which are inputted by the order condition inputting means and the processing conditions which are set by the image processing means.
According to the third aspect, the image formed on the image recording medium is read by the image reading means and is displayed on the display means. The image processing means carries out image processing on the basis of the processing conditions which are set in accordance with the order conditions which are inputted from the inputting means, and displays the processed image on the display means. Further, the order information recording means records, on the order information recording medium and as order information, the order conditions which are inputted from the inputting means and the processing conditions which are set by the image processing means.
Accordingly, the order information can be set such that the image formed on the new image recording medium has a desired finish. In a case in which the object is at least convenience of ordering additional prints and making order receiving more labor-efficient, the print order receiving machine may at least be equipped with an inputting means for inputting order information such as order conditions and processing conditions and the like, and a recording means for recording the inputted order information on the image recording medium.
On the other hand, according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a print processing device which forms an image which corresponds to an image formed on an image recording medium onto a new image recording medium, the device comprising: image reading means for reading, as image data, the image formed on the image recording medium; order information reading means for reading order information which includes order conditions recorded on an order information recording medium and processing conditions; and image copying means for image-processing the image data which is read by the image reading means on the basis of the order information which is read by the order information reading means, and for forming an image onto the new image recording medium.
According to the fourth aspect, the image data which is read by the image reading means is subjected to image processing on the basis of the processing conditions in the order information which is read by the order information reading means. On the basis of the order conditions, the image data which has been subjected to image processing is formed on a new image recording medium.
Accordingly, by using an image recording medium on which an image is formed and an order information recording medium on which order information is recorded, the finish of the image formed on the new image recording medium can be made to match the tastes of the person who placed the order.
In the present invention, an image recording medium on which an image is formed can be used as the order information recording medium. At this time, for example, the order information may be formed as a visible image on the back of the print or the like, or may be formed as an invisible image. Further, the order information may be made into a bar code and recorded.
Accordingly, it is possible to only transfer the image recording medium on which the image is formed from the print order receiving machine to the print processing device, and the smoothness and reliability of processing can be improved. A one-dimensional bar code may be used as the bar code, but it is preferable to use a two-dimensional bar code whose information density is high.
By recording the order information as an invisible image, the order information can be recorded on the image surface of the image recording medium. Accordingly, the image reading means can also serve as the order information reading means.
Further, the print processing device of the present invention may include a copy information recording means for recording, on the image recording medium on which the new image is formed, copy information for the time of forming the image onto the new image recording medium on the basis of the order information.
In the same way as the order information, the copy information may be recorded as an invisible image, or may be made into a bar code and recorded.
The copy information recording means may record the copy information in a semiconductor memory which is carried on the image recording medium on which the new image is formed.
The semiconductor memory may be a structure which is formed to be about 0.2 mm to 0.4 mm thin, such as an IC label. By adhering such an IC label onto the image recording medium or the like, various types of information can be easily recorded onto the new information recording medium, without the handling ability of the new image recording medium deteriorating. This is preferable in making the image recording medium bear image information including the order information.
In the present invention, a photographic photosensitive material, such as a photographic printing paper or the like, may be used as the image recording medium. Image copying onto a photographic print from a photographic print in which an image is recorded on a photographic printing paper, and image copying from another image recording medium onto a photographic printing paper, can be carried out easily.
On the other hand, surface types of the finish of a photographic print are, for example, glossy, raster, silk, and the like, and the surface state differs in accordance with the surface type. Further, the surface type of the photographic print is revealed in the image data at the time of reading the image. Thus, it is preferable that the print order receiving machine of the present invention be equipped with a determining means for determining the state of the surface of the image recording medium on which the image is formed, and for the image processing and the setting of the order information to be carried out on the basis of the results of the determination. In this case, it is preferable that the print processing device includes a setting means for setting the surface state of the image recording medium from the order information which is recorded on the order information recording medium, and for image reading and image copying to be carried out on the basis of the setting of the setting means.
Accordingly, an image which is formed on an image recording medium can be read appropriately, and can be formed onto a new image recording medium. The determining means which is provided at the print order receiving machine may carry out a determination based on input by, for example, key operation of the person placing the order. Alternatively, the reading means may also be equipped with a function for detecting the surface state.
Namely, according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a print order receiving machine that enables to read an image appropriately, and may comprise at least order condition inputting means for inputting order conditions for forming an image which corresponds to the visible image formed on the image recording medium onto the new image recording medium, image reading means for reading the visible image formed on the image recording medium, determining means for determining the surface conditions of the image recording medium, image processing means for reading the visible image formed on the image recording medium by the image reading means according to the determination results of the determining means, and for conducting a predetermined image processing onto the read image data, and recording means for recording, onto an order information recording medium, order information based on the image processing conditions at the image processing by the image processing means and the order conditions input from the order condition input means.
Judging means in this aspect may be one wherein the determining means includes a detecting means for detecting surface roughness of the image recording medium, and determines the surface conditions of the image recording medium on the basis of the detection results of the detecting means, and switches processing conditions for image processing by the image processing means on the basis of the determination results of the determining means.
While, as detecting means to be employed in such determining means, a detector wherein a spot light of a predetermined diameter is radiated onto an image recording medium, and reflected light of the spot light is received may be employed, and from the diffusion conditions of the reflected light received at this moment, it is possible easily and precisely determine the surface conditions of image recording medium where visible image is formed.
Further, it is preferable that when the image reading means reads an image by receiving reflected light of light radiated from a light source onto the image recording medium, the incidental angle of the light of the lightsource onto the image recording medium is switched according to the determination results of the determining means.
In such a print order receiving machine of the present invention, it is preferable that the image processing that the image processing means includes discoloration correction, thereby it is possible to reproduce the initial image that formed visible image on the image recording medium onto a new image recording medium.
In a print processing device, prior to reading an image, order information recorded in an order information recording medium may be read, and the surface conditions of an image recording medium may be set, and when reading an image, processing according to surface conditions such as a filter processing on the basis of this setting result may be carried out.
Further, determining means arranged to a print order receiving machine may be arranged to a print processing device, thereby it is possible to form an image according to a visible image formed on an image recording medium to a new image recording medium appropriately, without detecting surface conditions of the image recording medium wherein the visible image is formed.